New Start
by NinjaHarryPotter4life
Summary: Up for adoption...
1. Intro

Callie's intro

_He swore he follow me to hell and back to protect me from this evil world full of death, pain, suffering, sorrow and disgraceful evil people and all their ways._

_He promised he never hurt me like everyone else had done. He said he was different that I was his love. He broke his promises to me and now he'll have to pay because he said he sign his name in blood that's how much I meant to him._

_He broke his promise and his word and my life went into turmoil and darkness ruled. My life was blank and all forgotten everything I was to him was gone with a single glance into another girls eyes._

_He belonged to her now and I was all alone. One look that's all it took and it ruined my perfect life Everything I knew his love my love my life his life it was all gone. And all I am is emptiness. Trying to make and effort to make people think I'm getting better or moving on._

_All that's happening is me moving slower and slower into and incurable depression._

**Thats Callies intro dont worry it gets better**


	2. The break up

Callies story

Okay I guess it wasn't the first glance at each other that brought them together but they moment I met I knew something had happened. My friend Ella and me were going to meet my boyfriend and since Ella was an old friend I thought I'd introduce them because she was knew in town. She had just moved here from Vancouver. When they met their eyes connected and they both started acting strange. Later that night after Ella left. Chris told me we had to break up.

"Why" I asked a little breathlessly

"Because we have been together for so long I don't know it just feel like its time to move on" he replied

"You said you would never hurt me like me family did or like my old boyfriends did. You promised me you loved me and every word was a lie wasn't it!" I yelled at him

"Callie" he replied softly "I didn't mean to hurt you every word I said was true but now I still love you but as a friend"

His last word echoed threw my head "friend" the word I heard way to many times.

"You said you would always love me…" I mumbled hoping he wouldn't hear me a tear slid down my cheek.

"I thought I would but sometimes things happen and they happen for a reason Callie maybe we just weren't meant to be" he replied getting up.

"Let me at least take you home" he said

"Fine" I replied trying to keep a straight face and not let him show how much pain I was really feeling.

"As soon as he took me home I flung myself on my bed crying my eyes out. Not until very late at night when my voice was horse from crying I finally fell a sleep.

"My mom kept asking me what happened my dad wanted to know if he didn't anything to me my brother wanted to beat him up. Only everything they said made me cry harder I couldn't be around people I was lost in my own depression hoping to find a way out.


	3. The fire

**hey sorry the last chapters were so short i will try to make them longer from now on starting after this one :)**

Days would turn to weeks and weeks to months this was going to be difficult since me and Chris went to the same high school. I couldn't bear to go to school all my friends were so concerned and always tried to make me feel better, but I never could truly be happy again.

Chris was such a huge part of my life I was finding it had to move on.

But I would never let people know how much I was truly hurting. I kept up with my sports teams and worked out a lot I wanted to make him jelous.

I looked in the mirror while getting ready for school I don't see how I feel a depressed, sad, pathetic girl. I see a skinny not freaking skinny but athletic skinny girl. With Curly long blonde hair that I straightened to make wavy. Really weird eyes … most people think I wear contacts but I don't. I have big purple eyes with silver flecks in them. I get them from my mom's side of the family. Lately the only reason I have been keeping up my appearance is for him.

So he can see what a mistake he has made. So then maybe he can fall back in love with me. Okay yes I know that is very pathetic but it's the only thing keeping me sane and plus a lot of other guys have been getting very interested in me. I like them as friends they wouldn't be someone I could fall in love with or start a relationship with.

I'm 16 years old and they say that this is support to be your sweet 16's but this year sure as hell didn't start out great lets hope it gets better not worse.

As I turn to my clock I realize I'm gonna be late so I hurry downstairs to eat some breakfast.

When I got downstairs my mom and brother were eating and I think my dad already left for work.

"Hey sorry I'm late for school see you after school bye. Love you." I said quickly grabbing a granolabar as I left quickly for my truck. My truck was a ford. It was nice big reliable and sturdy.

And I love it.

I pulled up to my high school and walked into the school. The familiar smells of Verminham high school rushed to me. The smells from the cafeteria and the wood shop room, the smell surrounded me and made me feel safe.

I sighed and took it in as the bell rang and I made my way swiftly to class. My first class was English the best way to start out my day. I love to write I could just sit for hours writing and let my imagination roll.

I walking the classroom and Toby there I groan quietly to my self. Toby is this very disgusting guy who has a huge crush on me. I try not to be mean but sometimes he is so utterly annoying. I sigh and sit in the seat farthest way from him but just happens to be next to my best friend Jackie.

"Hey Sup" Jackie said looking utterly bored.

"Same old same old" I sighed taking my seat as Mr. Bater started the class.

"Now class I have an announcement there will be a bake sale…. Blah blah blah he drones on and on I tune him out and English passes slowly.

No writing to day in English maybe next class I mentally tell myself as I leave going to my next class. My next class is science. I sigh my teacher is so evil he is just trying to torture his students he is evil gives way to much homework and always tries to bore his students to sleep with his long lectures and he hates me.

Just because I told him once that if he didn't want me to sleep in class he maybe shouldn't talk too much. Ever since then he hates me. Grudge holder much. He thinks I'm out to get him its just I'm really clumsy.

So Today Mr. Genner in science told us to work in lab partners. And do an experiment with dangerous chemicals.

I'm surprised he would even trust me with them because I'm so clumsy.

"Now Miss Burg" my science teacher said in his annoying voice "I don't want you to touch the chemicals because you'll probably blow up the entire class." I hear most of the class trying to contain their laughter and snickering behind me.

"Are you kidding I wont blow up the class give me that " I said taking the chemicals from my partner and mixing them together. "See no explosion" As soon as I said that I trip over my own to feet and drop the chemicals on the floor with a loud crash. " O shit" I swore loudly.

"Okay now everyone get out of the room quickly and no one turn on your Bunsen burners it will react to the chemicals that have just been spreader." Said Mr. Genner calmly "why what will happen?" said some big football jock (no offence to football players) he says this as he turns the Bunsen burner on and the whole room explodes and there's fire everywhere.

All of a sudden screams fill the air the fire alarm is pulled and sounds the alarm. The flames are everywhere and it became hard to breathe because of the smoke.

I stop and remember what I every adult has ever told you when you're in a fire get low to the ground and find a safe way out. I tried to think like that but there was so many screaming people were running around everything was so chaotic it felt like the room was spinning.

Then I realized I was getting dizzy I new I had to find a way out but there was fire over the door and I couldn't find another way out.

I started screaming for help I didn't know what else to do. The smoke was getting thicker and it was getting hard to breathe. I knew I had to keep consciousness or else I new I was going to die.

All of a sudden I hear a loud crash and I see someone. they looked like a blurry blob. I knew I was being to pass out but I had to start calling for that's person to notice me to help me I call out using all my energy and strength and yelled **"OVER HERE HELP!"** The blob turned its head toward me and started running as soon as I slipped into an uneasy unconsciousness.

X.X


	4. Hospital

**i just want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! and i hope you like this chapter :)**

I felt my body being shaken by someone.

The yelling, crying and ambulances sirens made my head pound as I as loaded on to a stretcher.

My eyes flickered open and I coughed when I felt the clear air hit my lung. I was coughing uncontrollably when a medical assistance was helping me saying just breath don't worry its going to be okay…  
Everything went blurry and colored spots clouded my vision. I must have passed out because then I woke up in an off white colored hospital room with my mom and dad by my side.

My mom's head is in my dad's shoulder and he has his eyes close resting his head on top of my moms.

"Mom Dad" I croaked. Wow my voice sounded really bad like an old chain smoker.  
Both their heads shot up instantly.

"O Callie your awake are you okay?" asked my mom her face close to tears

.  
"Yeah I'm fine Mom why wouldn't I be" I scowled at the sound of my voice.

"Are you okay honey " my dad said "why did you frown what hurts"

"No I'm okay dad just a little soar and my voice sounds weird. What happened to me dad?"  
"You were in a fire Callie"

"I know that … but how did I get out who rescued me" I cleared my throat trying to get my voice back to normal and I winced no a good idea my throats really soar.

"One of the fire fighters who got to the school saved you and just in time if he didn't save you might not have made it."

My mom started to cry as she finished saying that. So my dad continued for her "You have …some burns on your back and some of you hair got burnt but its only a little shorter then before not much."

"What…Are they bad" I whispered. I was afraid to know the answer I didn't want to know by the looks on their faces .I could tell they didn't want to tell me either.  
"How bad?" I said quietly trying to control the tears that were forming and getting ready to fall.  
"The worst of your burns are on your back… They will cause some scaring because that's where you got it the worst. You have some burns on your hands and on your stomach the doctors say that those wont scare but there's nothing they can do with the ones on your back."

As he said this I looked down at myself for the first time I saw the bandage wraps on my arms and I could feel the other on my stomach.  
" I felt the burning" I said in a whisper" going back in my mind reviewing the scene that had happened "I didn't know the fire was on me though I thought it was from the fire surrounding me… at least I'm alive." I said as the tears finally started falling down my cheeks.  
"Its okay honey everything will be alright" said my mom even though I could tell she was trying to convince me.

Tears were streaming down her face faster then my own.

"Hhemm" a man that was medium height, brown short straight hair, glasses and a clipboard he coughed as he entered the room.  
"Hello I am Dr. Danport. I'm glad to see your awake Miss Burg."  
I gave him a puzzled looked. "How long have I been unconscious."

"Not very long its just I needed to give you some test to see if all your vital organs are working properly from being subjected to all the smoke you in haled."  
"How long do I have to say here" I asked almost desperately hoping I would fall back a sleep and this will turn out to be just a horrible nightmare. With the Doctor being here and talking about starting test it made this real. This cant be happening this can't be happening. It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream.

"Well Miss burg" he said slowly your parents did tell you about your burns. So you might have to stay here for a couple of weeks."  
"This really is happening isn't it" I said in a whisper looking up to his face as more tears fell from my eyes."

He gave me a look of compassion and said, "yes I'm sorry it is I'll let you be alone with your family for a while and then a nurse will come in and give you the test".

I nodded weakly and looked at my parents. And then I let it all out I cried over Chris; over the fire over my burns that's I almost died, causing my family pain. Everything I just let all my walls fall and cried. I didn't know how long it was but I just kept crying in my mom and dads arms until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

Hours later the nurse woke me up and did some tests. After that I went to bed and my dad and mom came to visit me everyday. Most of my friends showed up and tried to cheer me up but I couldn't care less all they did was piss me off. After many weeks in the hospital my parents came to me and were looking serious now what could be wrong I though.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie" said my dad with a fake cheerful smile.  
I just glared at them.  
"What's wrong" said my dad with concerned look on his face.

"Just tell me I can handle it" I replied coldly. But on the inside I was shaking I couldn't take anymore of this what else are they going to put me threw now

.  
"Come one Jim tell her!" my mom replied with such anger I was shocked. This must really be bad I thought to myself.  
"Well umm I got a job offer in Port Angels and well were going to move there its in Washington but your mom got a job In a book store in forks so were going to live there."

"We… are… moving?" I replied barely getting out the words.

"Yeah forks is a really small town but not that far from Port angles and everything will be great and your grandpa and grandma live on the La Push reservation by forks and that's where I grew up." He said in one breath hoping I wouldn't get angry.

" You are moving me all the way from California to Washington to live in some little hole in the ground town after everything that has happened to me!" I screeched not being able to control my anger.  
"Well the doctor says you will be out in a couple of weeks and you're a smart you can start at the high school in fork during the new year and everything will be okay your going to love forks went I was growing up their I loved it."

"But I have friends here a life here how could you make me move… my life is here and you just want me to start all over again."  
" Well were going and it doesn't matter what you say because your coming with us." He replied getting angry.

"That's so unfair what about Kyle he is in university here!"  
"Kyle and come for visits" he replied harshly starting to get mad himself

"That's so unfair why do I have to come along while Kyle can stay!" I screamed.  
"Because you are only 16 years old and you will be staying with me." He yelled back  
" Yeah just wait two more years then I'm gone!" I replied with such spite he stopped himself and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.  
"Just go dad I want to be alone"

My dad got up and left and my mom said "I'll meet you in the car Jim"  
He doesn't look back and just walks out the door.

"Camille Elizabeth Burg don't you dare ever speak to your father like that again he loves you so much and just wants to do the best for you!" she exclaimed  
I glared back at her "If he really wanted the best for me he wouldn't be making me move."

She sighed and said; "Do you really think I want to move to. I don't but I'm doing this for your father because I love him. The best way to show your love to someone is even though it hurts yourself and you want nothing to do with it you do anything for the one you love because when its your turn and you need the support he would be there. Just like I was there for him.

"Yeah I guess…" I mumbled thinking about how bad I have been to my dad I guess it can't be that bad but I'm still angry.  
"Just tell dad sorry," I said quietly as she left the room.

I sigh to myself I can see no way that anything that will come of us moving to La Push will be good.

X . X

**hope you like it and please review review review !!! tell me your thoughts and if i can do anything to change it to make it better and don't worry Embry will come soon i just thought it be important for you to get to know Callie first. :) **

**Again HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**- Ninja :) **


	5. Those eyes

A Couple weeks have passed and here I am sitting on an airplane between my mom and my dad heading towards Port Angels. After a couple hour car ride we entered forks.  
"Urg" I said breaking the long silence "Are we there yet." I know that's a bratty kids line but I didn't not want to move to forks so I'm not letting my dad off the hook that easily.  
All I see as I look out the window is a blur of green.

I see nothing else just green.

"Almost" my mom said that while sighing we were just entering forks now.

My mom looked so tired as she said this her light brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail. And her eyes had huge bags around them and her eyes which I have exactly are dull and tired looking.

After all this stress of me in the fire and my dad moving us to forks. I would be surprised if she wasn't. My mom is a very caring person she would do anything for my dad and me and she cares for us so much.

My dad sighed loudly "Its good to be home" as a big sign that said welcome to La push on it appeared on the side of the rode.  
My dad looked very tired took.

His short blond hair tired brown eyes but it looked like he couldn't be happier because he was now home.

I guess that should be enough for me but I still cant believe that's I'm here instead of at Verminham high with all my friends.

But I think it will be good for me to get away from … Chris.

I Sighed to my self, even after all he did to me I'm still not over him hopeful Forks high school will change that.

* * *

X.X

After a time that felt like forever we finally got to the house. It was a medium size house not as big as the one we had in California but still it was a decent size.

Its outside was a light blue with a dark blue trim. And dark brown door. It is two stories, there is a little garden in the front with a big lawn and it's surrounded by forest. It's kind of peaceful actually. The house looks really cute.

I rush inside and start working on my room.

My room is a light blue with hard wood floors. You can't really see the colour of my room because all my music posters are covering every little space on my wall. My guitar was leaning against my wall. And all my clothes we hung up in my closest. My purple bed spread covered my bed with black and purple pillows on it. Satisfied with my room I looked at my watch and saw it was 11:30am.

I think ill go for a run down at the beach. I changed in to my green tank top and short black soccer shorts and running shoes pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I grabbed my keys and cell phone and headed down stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked my dad almost a little nervously.

"Relax dad I'm going to go drive down to the beach and go for a run and clear my head."

"Okay but don't come back home to late" he replied hesitantly.  
"Relax dad if I was going to get back on a plan and go to California I would have been gone already trust me."

He laughed "okay remember be safe"  
"Don't worry dad call me if you need anything" I call as I walk out the door.

I ran out to my truck and started it up. Hearing the soft purr of the engine makes it sound like a totally different car. I love cars I work on the all the time. That's one of my dirty little secrets. I re did the engine on the car. No one but my family nose that I love cars it's my secret and I love it.

I don't think really anyone would understand if they new I liked cars I don' look like a girl who would love to build a car from scratch but rather go to the mall and buy clothes. Don't get me wrong I like shopping but not as much as cars.

Anyway I don't really know where the beach is but this town is so small it can't be hard to find.

10 minutes later I got to the beach. That one thing I really liked about this town everything was so close together. That's good for me at least my parents don't have to worry about me getting lost.

I pulled up to the beach turned off my truck and started running.

Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. The soft pound of my feet against the sand was very relaxing.  
There was a little ray of sun shining threw the clouds and with the stories I herd about La Push and Forks that's a miracle it always rains here.

Great I sighed to myself I'm really going to miss the sun. As I was running I couldn't help think of back home and what Forks high school will be like even though we live in La push my dad instead on me going to forks high school.

I didn't argue the more people the better even though the high school only had a frightening small number of students then the 1300 students I'm used to.

I wonder how people will react to me I'll probably be label the weird new girl. I guess I will just be as nice as possible. Let's hope no one pisses me off.

Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot.

I sighed lifting my face to the sun trying to soak in as much as I could. As I round the corner on the beach I hear the laughing and talking of people.

I look up and see tall, muscular, russet skin coloured men. Some women are with them too probably their girl friends it looks like they are having lunch on the beach.

The guys are playing football their yelling and talking hushed as the noticed I turned the corner on the beach. The foot ball guys are starting at me. I looked back at them staring at each one of them in the eyes.

Then I saw the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes. I slowed to light jog and eventually a walk. His eyes we like milk chocolate he just made me want to melt on the spot and then I remember Chris and thought I can't like this guys I don't even know him I just think he's hot I'm not getting hurt again.

That's it he is just hot …

I unlocked my eyes from his shock my head turned around an kept running but faster this time trying to clear my head of those adorable milk chocolate eyes.

X . X

* * *

Embry's (P.O.V)

That when I saw her and new I imprinted.

I saw her turn around the corner and my eyes locked on to hers. They were the most vibrant shade of violet I have ever seen and with the silver flecks in her eyes they seemed to shimmer and glow.

She had long blond hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. I don't want to sound like a creep but it was hard not to notice she had an amazing body obviously athletic.

Amazing leg's a flat stomach I'm pretty sure she could have a 4 pack. And she was the most gorgeous thing I have every saw.

Once I did see her gravity shifted nothing mattered only her. All the other things tying me to this world fell away they were cut lose and they only thing remaining was her.

I watched her turn away and started to run again I was still in shock that I imprinted and how beautiful she was and how much I loved her already and I didn't even know her. I watched her run and until Jake clapped me on the back and said

"Contrast man you imprinted" he said with a huge smile on his face.  
The rest of the pack was congratulating me to I tried to focus but I couldn't get her out of my mind…

X . X

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update i had major writers block hope you like the chapter **

**Ninja :)**

**review review review plzz :D  
**


	6. school

**Disclaimer : i don't own the wolves or anything from the twilight books but i do own my characters and they others i made up**

**I am soo soo sooo sorry i haven't updated in so long this chapter took me forever to write and hopefully the others will come easier and it was 7 and a 1/2 pages on microsoft word so i think thats alot anyways please enjoy this chapter **

X . X

"Get up Callie NOW!!" my mom yelled right out side my door. I jerk away almost falling off my bed in the process and look at the clock and it said 6:00.!

"Urg its to early for this!!" I yelled back

"NO its your first day of school get up and get ready" she yelled back

Yeah my mom isn't really a morning person that where I got it from… wait did she say school. Uhh I groaned school I forgot about school, this day is going to suck. I'm the going to be the freaky new girl. Cant wait I thought as I got up to take a shower.

I quickly got into the shower and let the warm water relax me. I put my favorite fruity shampoo and conditioner in my hair and washed myself with my water melon soap.

When I was done I quickly went into my room put some random clothes on and went into the bathroom to dry my hair. I blow-dried my hair quickly letting it fall in curly blond ringlets. I put on black eyeliner around my eyes that made my eyes pop.

I went back into my room and pick out some dark blue skinny jeans a tight black tank top with silver stitching on it. Putting on my black converse and black leather jacket, that comes in at the sides and shows off my small waste. I walked downstairs and I was ready for school. I went down stairs and saw my mom and dad eating at the table.

"Hello" I said coldly I still haven't forgiven my father yet… yes I know its not good to hold grudges but still I do.

"Finally… you got ready its 8:00 you need to go now you your going to be late for school its starts at 8:23." Replied my mom.

O. crap I look at the clock at it says 8:02 …crap. I quickly grab my black school bag my car keys and quickly left.

"Hey what about your breakfast" my mom yells from the door as I start my lovely car. Sigh I love my car …

Anyway I make my way to the direction of the forks high school I know the way a little bit because I did some exploring in this town so I would know how to get to school. And other places which I figured out is just the la push beach, some small diners and some little shops.

As if it was fait I was making my way off the Forks highway and there it was a big sign saying Forks high school. Forks high just looked like many buildings put together. Actually that's what it is a bunch of building judging by there numbers their were 6 small buildings

I made my way up to the parking lot found an empty spot and parked my car. Everyone was looking at my truck and me as I made my way threw the parking lot to find a spot. I turned off the engine took a deep breath and told myself quietly "hold your head up high you can do this."

I opened my door stepped outside and made my way up to the front office. It was hard not to miss with the sign 'front office' right beside the door. I noticed as I was making my way to the front office everyone was starring at me and whispering about me. Well I think that they were whispering about me I heard a couple people say "who's that" a few times but I hope that not everyone was talking about me. I kept my head up high and walked into the office.

When I looked in the office there was and a middle aged woman with red hair siting at the desk. I made my way over to her and said

"hello my name is Camille Burg I'm new and here to pick up my schedule." "but I prefer to be called Callie" I said with a smile.  
"hello Caille yes of course let me find it."

She handed me a sheet of paper and a map of the school she told me how to get to my first class. She also gave me a paper to get signed by all my teachers and give it back to her at the end of the day.

"Good lucky Callie and don't worry you are going to love it here at Forks high" she said kindly.  
"thank you" I looked at my schedule and saw that I have…

A : History with Mrs. Ellis  
B : Physic's with Mr. Kalabe  
C : English with Mr. William  
D : Biology with Mr. Myers  
LUNCH  
E : Trigonometry with Mr. Faers  
F : Spanish with Mrs. Mellanda  
G : Gym with Mr. Portant

Hmm not to bad I look at my map one more time and memorize which way to go I put it in my backpack so I wouldn't look like and idiot with a map and walked towards my next class just as the bell rang.

I made my way threw the hallways trying not to draw attention to myself but it was kind of hard because most people would stare at me as I walked by. Seriously isn't it rude to stare or does no one care anymore… come on!

I made it to my class but most people were their already in their so I took a deep breath and walked up to my teacher Mrs. Ellis she has short brown hair and blackish brownish eyes she looks really strict … great this is going to be fun. When I walked in some blonde girls in the class started whispering very fast to each other and glaring at me. Some of the cocky guys in the back of the class wolf whistled when I walked in. I pretend not to hear and the teacher told them to settle down.

"hello I'm Camille Burg but I like to be called Callie" I said as I gave her the paper to sign.

"hello I'm Mrs. Ellis as you know now take a seat at the back the lesson will start in a moment" she said very professionally.

I looked around the classroom for and empty seat and saw that the only empty seat left was beside the cocky guys that wolf whistled when I walked in… great. As I walked to my seat the grins on the guys faces were getting bigger and the evil glares from the blondes were getting even more intense.

I sat down in my seat the very back of the classroom and the cocky guys sitting by me are pretty good looking I have to say even if they are jerks. The one beside me had long brown hair and was sort of cute. He was going to ask me something I saw it from the corner of my eye but Mrs. Ellis started her lesson and quickly shut him up for now.

The others guy that sat in front of him is a tall muscled guy with long blonde skater hair. The guy sitting infront of me has black short hair and he looks fairly tall to. I'm betting their all jocks.

I took my notes down quietly and tried to pay attention but it was starting to get difficult. I really wanted to make a good first impression on all my teachers but seriously if this teacher didn't say something interesting soon I was going to die of boredom. URG!!

Just then I think its Good Karma their was a knock on Mrs. Ellis door and had to excuse herself from the class for a few moments. I sighed with relief. As soon as she was out the door Conversations were being started. The guys that were seated around me all turned around and the one with the brown hair spoke first

"Hey I'm Kyle" he said with I think was suppose to be a seductive smile. I had to stop myself from laughing.

The blonde one spoke next  
"Matt" He gave me a really smile. I think I'm going to like this guy the best.

Then the black hair guy spoke  
"I'm Brandon" then he looked me up and down. Yup I was right I like Matt the best.  
I smiled at them back(mostly to Matt) and said "Hi I'm Callie"

"So where did you move from its must have been some where warm." Said Brandon  
" um yeah I moved from California how can u tell ?" I asked curiously "I don't really have that much of a tan compared to most people in California."  
He just shrugged his shoulders " well here there is basically never any sun here so not many people have tans."

"So what's your next class" asked Kyle kind of eagerly.

I reached into my back pack and took out my schedule Physic's with Mr. Kalabe I said and looked up at Kyle. I saw him shooting daggers at Brandon and Brandon was looking very smug.  
" I have that next too" said Matt "I'll walk with you there"  
I saw both Brandon and Kyle's face's fall.  
" Thanks" I said and gave him one of my flirty smiles.  
He smiled back as me as Mrs. Ellis walked back in and started class again only to be interrupted by the bell.

"WAIT EVERYONE HOMEWORK !!! PAGE'S 56-60" she yelled

Me and Matt walked to class he asked me If I liked it here in forks I decided to lie and not offend him so I said yes forks was pretty good so far. We walked in silence for most of the way it wasn't awkward at all it was a comfortable silence. I was happy that I met Matt I think we will become good friends maybe more.

As a habit I thought about Chris did he miss me. No stop Callie you can't think of him now. Matt's voice broke my internal battle "sorry but I wont be able to sit next to you in physic's Some teachers assign seating unfortunately Mr. Kalabe is one of them."

"Oh don't worry ill be fine… thanks for walking with me if you didn't It probably would have taken a lot longer."

"No problem " he said as we entered the classes he smiled at me one more time and took his seat and I went towards the teacher.

Unfortunately Mr. Kalabe is another strict teacher. Joy. (rolls eyes) Anyway's I ended up siting next to a girl named Amber who was really nice and we became friends instantly.  
Amber was very nice caring and pretty she has shoulder length dark brown hair with and natural red tint to it. She had big caramel coloured eyes and she has a natural dark tan skin tone because of her Spanish back round..

She asked me what classes I had next and I told her English and biology. She told me she had biology too as the bell rang and said she would save me a seat.

English went by really fast English with Mr. William he turned out to be a really funny and nice teacher. Finally not a strict teacher. Thank gosh!!

I made my way to biology next and gave Mr. Myers the paper to sign. Unfortunately Kyle was in that class and more of his cocky friends. He wolf whistled again as I walked into the class and I gave him a death glare and said "shut it" as rolled my eyes. As him and his friends said"o0o0o0o" in the back round faking scared.

I sat next to Amber and she said "Well I see you have met Kyle"  
"Unfortunately" I grumbled.  
"yeah he can be a complete ass"  
"I can believe that"  
The bell still hasn't rung yet so some fake blonde (you could tell her roots were showing) came up to me and I swear I heard Amber said whisper "great"

"Hey I'm Catherine" she said with some- oh- so fake cheeriness  
"Hi " I replied giver her the fakest smile I could. I saw Amber from the corner of my eye shaking from trying not to laugh.

"Me and my friends were just wondering if you would like to sit near us so we could get to know you better" she said with her annoying voice I was surprised she hadn't said 'like' every second word. "Because like I'm surprised your sitting like not next to Kyle he obviously likes you." Oh there it goes I guess she was bound to say like eventually… wait … Ohhh she likes Kyle and was getting pissed that he was flirting with me and she wanted to use me.

I gave her my fake smile "sorry I like where I'm sitting I'd rather sit with people who are going to have a future with out the words would you like fries with that" I smiled at her and she scoffed and walked away as Amber burst out laughing. Yeah I know I was being a bitch but that girl really pissed me off she gave blondes such a bad name.

"that was awesome I've never seen someone stand up to her like that."  
"Well its about time someone did" I smiled as I said this maybe forks high school wasn't going to be to bad.

Mr. Myers began the lesson and everyone fell quiet I could tell that Catherine told her friends about me because they kept giving me dirty looks. As the lesson was over there was five minutes left in class and Mr. Myers said we could talk quietly to our neighbours

"Well I officially pisses off that group" I said as I looked to where Catherine and her friends were.  
"Yup" said Amber popping the 'p'. But you just made a new friend why don't you come sit with me and my friends at lunch they will love you after they here what you said to Catherine.

The bell rang and I followed Amber to the cafeteria and sat down at an already crowed table with her friends they all stared at us when we got to the table. "hey guys this is Callie she's new here and she totally didn't take any of Catherine's shit."

Amber introduced me to Kim, Josh, Mark, Mia and Jessie. She told them the story of what happened and they couldn't believe it either.

Kim , Mia and Jessie and me clicked instantly and became good friends. Josh and mark are good friends too but they kept hitting on me but in a incredible funny way eventually after laughing along with the rest of us Amber told them to back down .

I found them really funny I'm glad I was introduced to them. Kim has short black hair with blue highlights at the end's she has dark brown eyes that look almost black and is kind of short she is skinny and is very loud and funny she is half Asian.

Josh has Brown short hair with brown eyes with green flecks in them he has an olive tone skin colour. He is also really cute he is very funny and very .. well sensitive is a way to put it he is also artistic. He told me he was Italian.

Mark is the jock he gets along with everyone pretty well he is extremely popular but is extremely smart he has long blonde skater hair and the most beautiful bright blue eyes.

Mia has a straight sandy brown hair and stunning bold bright green eyes with chocolate brown flecks in them she is sometimes quiet but at times she is down right crazy but in a funny way.

Jessie has dark, rich beautiful brown wavy hair that falls to about the middle of her back. She has stunning stormy grey blue eyes that have such a contrast to her hair that she looks absolutely beautiful. She is the spontaneous on of the group kind of like my personality. Except she is really girly and has all the guys eating out of the palm of her hand. Other than that she is extremely nice and we are already really great friends.

The bell rang to end lunch and I groaned "great now I have trigonometry"

"don't worry you have me in your class my love everything will be perrrfect" said Mark in his actually really good French accent while batting his eye lashes mockingly.

"ha ha very funny" replied " I hate math" I said while I frowned.

We all got up and walked to our classes I said goodbye to everyone and said I'd see them in gym I have that class with Jessie, Kim , Mia and Amber. Boys and girls have separate gym classes.

As me and Mark were walking to class we chatted randomly about anything that came up he invited me to a party that he and Amber were planning for Mia's birthday.

They were going down to La pushes first beach this Friday night and I agreed. It sounded like it was going to be fun. As soon as he said La Push it reminded me of that guys dreamy milk chocolate eyes.

I shook my head quickly, what's wrong with me I don't even know who that guy is and I will probably never see him again I should just try to forget him. He looked old enough to be out of school so he probably already forgot about me. I sighed quietly and kept talking randomly to Mark.

Trigonometry was actually in joy able especially with mark there to making jokes every so often.

Mr. Faers my teacher didn't make me introduce myself even though people still kept starting… and it was getting a bit old.

The class passed quickly and I said goodbye to mark and I found the gym and got changed quickly.

I went to the teacher and gave him the paper to sign after I went and found my newly made friends and we started playing volleyball.

The class ended quickly and I didn't hurt myself or anyone around me which was good I'm not a klutz but I don't have perfect balance either.

I quickly changed back into my clothes and said good bye to my friends and climbed into my truck and started driving home.

It was such a long day but I was proud of myself I actually did it I survived my first day of school and I even made some friends and I pissed off a few people all in all it was a good day.****

**Hope u liked the chapter sorry if it was kinda crappy but dont worry i promise i will do way better next chaper**

**please review review **

**love ya lots**

**-Ninja  
**


	7. AN

**Okay well this story is pretty much done because I have no clue what to write and well I forgot about it and re- read it and think its terrible. So if anyone wants it just like me know an you can adopt it.**

**Ninja :)  
**


End file.
